AF: Armada of Freedom
We are a proud fleet that accepts anyone into our welcome arms. You are guaranteed pursuit of happiness and freedom. We strive to protect freedom and safety and our goal is to spread freedom throughout the whole world. We have different jobs offered by the AF. See below for enrollment. Freedoms Guaranteed *Freedom of Speech *Freedom of court *Freedom of pursuit of happiness *Freedom allowing to carry weapons *Freedom of job choice *Freedom of independence Enrollment ATTENTION, FOR NOW WE ARE IN NEED OF RECRUITMENT. ALL PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AS LONG AS THEY FILL OUT THE APPLICATION. *RP name: *Ships you will bring to the AF: *Name of a mod, if you use one; *(Say this in your application) "I___ swear to stand up for freedom and liberty as part of the Armada of Freedom. United we stand and together we fall, live long and prosper!" Allies and Enemies Dragonfire Privateering League. Full alliance- We give them our ships to aid them however, be it peace or war Security 1. State of full out war. Engage all enemies on sight 2. Enemies mobilizing. Be on the lookout. Current state 3. National Threat. Keep your guard up. 4. Wanted. Citizens are considered safe. 5. Small threat. Citizens are safe. 6. Absolute peace. Almost no crime so local police are bored. Citizens can leave their doors unlocked. Current Members Please add a story to your character at Backstory of RP characters Admiral of Freedom- Alex Phantom: a member of AIF and DPL, he is a veteran skipper and shipbuilder. Played by Qapta1n Fleet admiral- Gerald R.Ford the third. Played by Harmonmj13 Rear Admiral Junior Kingston- the older brother of Allen Kingston I. The Prince of the Kingston's Royal Navy, which merged with The Armada. Played by User:SkipperEdward Current Active Vessels Ltftfyhhahatsf.jpg|AFS Ace. The largest sea command ship, it serves as a temporary flag ship until better flying ships come along. As it is a trimaran, it is very stable and for some reason survives as long as other battleships such as the famous M9 Warship imageexpejddhdgs.jpg|Experimental, AFS Eagle utilizes an extremely high powered kind of electricity to completely disable ships and platforms. However, due it the instability of the electricity, it must get close in to destroy the targets.12 in commission. imagestbjb.jpg|AFS Washington class strike sub. IT IS A SUB, NEED I SAY MORE?? And it has lots of VLS Rockets. 18 in commission imageatbjn.jpg|AFS Saratoga. It is a heavy battle cruiser meant to dish out damage. 25 in Comission. imagedrujonjbgd.jpg|AFS-Liberation. Stronger Variant of Saratoga. 36 in Commission. Tftgyhiimage.jpg|AFS Morning glory. Missile ship carrying over 1000 missiles. Best used as missile support. imagejvnfedjvnfedknvfd.jpg|AFS- Stallion. Arguably the most powerful battleship in Commission, it boasts 10 doomsday guns. Since they have been in production the longest and are still in production, they're 78 in commission. Yfigufiuyimage.jpg|AFS- Free pocket. Even if it has a boring name, it is used to escort carriers and battleships and is surprisingly effective against heavy cruisers. 43 in commission. Nnjnimimage.jpg|AFS Dream. Re- Defining barges like a... Dream, this is actually a carrier. New and only 10 in commission. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies